


Not My Name

by BunnyFair



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: Misfire had been renamed so many times over the years. Most of the time it didn't bother him, but sometimes it just got to him. Today was one of those days, but Grimlock was there this time.
Relationships: Grimlock/Misfire (Transformers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Not My Name

Misfire slumped as he walked through the W.A.P., ignoring Krok yelling at him. 'Misfire, Misfire, Misfire, Misfire.' So much 'Misfire'.

It wasn't that it bothered him, being called Misfire, just like it didn't bother him to be called Flyhigh, but sometimes it just grated on him. He wanted to cry at this point, his nerves rubbed raw and almost in pain.

He walked into his room and shuffled to his berth, sinking onto his front across the lumpy mattress. He hugged his pillow close, pressing his face into it. He softly whined, his wings drooping almost flat against his back.

He heard heavy feet walk towards his door before the door opened, light shining across him. He lifted his head enough to look over his shoulder and looked up at the massive form of Grimlock in his doorway, his bulk blocking most of the light.

Grimlock looked down at the visibly upset seeker and stepped inside, the door closing behind him. He tilted his head and walked over to pick up Misfire before plopping back onto the berth, ignoring how the berth groaned at him. He tucked Misfire close and nuzzled his neck, rumbling deeply in his chest.

Misfire slumped into him, pressing his face into his necklines, feeling his heavy breathing. Grimlock laid back, simply petting him and holding him close.

Misfire laid there quietly with the big mech before finally looking up. "I... Misfire's not my name. Not my real name."

Grimlock looked down at him, red visor piercing into him. He tilted his head slightly. He was often nonverbal.

Misfire shifted slightly, looking down. "My name's Valkyrie."

Grimlock simply stared at him for a moment before his expression softened and he lowered his helm to gently bump his facemask against Misfire's helm. He rumbled softly, "Valkyrie."

Misfire smiled and snuggled close, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, Grimsy. You're the best."

Grimlock hummed softly, gently squeezing his waist. He settled back, simply petting his wings with one big hand. Misfire relaxed on top of him, perking up and letting himself sink into the big and warm frame.


End file.
